


Blasphemy

by Batteryafter



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Demon, Jisol, M/M, Multi, Priest, Sexual Tension, based off a moodboard, def gay, kinda gay, that my sister made, vernkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batteryafter/pseuds/Batteryafter





	Blasphemy

Hansol locks the door to the store, throwing his keys back in his pocket. He walks away as a woman frantically beats on the door to let him in. The woman yells but he counties walking to the back. There's a thud but when Hansol looks to check, the woman is gone. He shrugs and begins his nightly paperwork. Just before he sets the alarm, his phone begins to ring. As he answers, his friend immediately starts to panic.

“Seung, slow down. I can't understand a word you're saying.” Hansol tries to calm him down.

“I saw it again! That- thing.” Seungkwan says, breathing slowly. “If I see it one more time, I'm calling Jisoo.”

“No. No. We are not calling him. I'll be home in a few minutes, I'm locking up now.”

Hansol hangs up as he closes the door, making sure it’s locked. He lights a cigarette and walks across the street. A car pulls in front of him out of nowhere, making his gasp and jump back. A man gets out of the car and starts yelling at Hansol. He watches as the man berates him, trying to hide his smirk. When the man gets closer, he gives a warning to step back. The man doesn't listen, grabbing his jacket and pulling him forward. Hansol grabs the man’s wrist and squeezes it. The man whimpers as he feels his bones begin to crack. Before the man can pull away, Hansol throws him backwards, sending him flying into his car. He picks his cigarette up from the ground and walks away quickly before the man gets up.

Seungkwan practically throws the door open when he hears Hansol coming up the front steps. He pulls him inside and slams the door shut. Hansol takes his shoes off as Seungkwan forces him to the living room. They both sit, Hansol trying not to be annoyed with Seungkwan.

“I thought you killed that thing!” Seungkwan smacks Hansol’s arm.

“How many times do I have to tell you, I couldn't kill it because Jisoo showed up. I had to fucking hide from him.”

“Why can't you just tell him?”

“Tell little priest boy that I'm a demon? How well do you think that'd go?”

“I don't know! Just kill that stupid thing before it kills someone else.”

Hansol rolls his eyes and turns the TV on. He quickly turns the channel as Seungkwan turns his head to look. Seungkwan asks him what was wrong, taking the remote and changing the channel back. A newscaster explains how a man was assaulted by an unknown man. The man suffered injuries after being thrown into his car. The reporter tries to explain the scene as Seungkwan looks over to Hansol. He looks away as he feels Seungkwan’s eyes burn into him.

“Hansol Vernon Chwe, did you attack someone?” Seungkwan stands up, placing his hands on his hips.

“Oh look at the time I need to go to sleep.” Hansol says, trying to get up.

Seungkwan pushes him back down on the couch and glares at him. For the next hour he rants to Hansol, who is trying to stay awake. When Seungkwan finally calms down, he apologizes and tells Hansol to go to bed. Hansol stands up and drags his feet to his room. He pulls his shirt over his head while walking into his bathroom. As he grabs for his toothbrush, a wave of electricity runs down his arm, making him snap back. The air cools and he instantly goes into defense mode. His eyes darken as he looks around. A low growl makes him turn towards the shower. As he pulls the curtain back, the air thickens, making Hansol cough violently. He tries to leave but the door is stuck. Seungkwan yells from outside, pounding on the door for Hansol to answer him. Hansol assures him everything is fine but is cut off when something throws him into the vanity. He curses to himself as he regains his stance. A hand crawls over Hansol’s shoulder, making him stand up straight. He watches in the mirror as the hand wraps around his throat. A figure slowly forms behind him as its grip tightens.

Hansol tries to break free but fails. He hears Seungkwan beat on the door, yelling for him. His vision blurs as he's lifted into the air. As a last ditch effort, he throws his hand back and burns the figure. It lets go, shrieking, sending Hansol to the floor. He passes out just as Seungkwan opens the door.

The next morning, Hansol is woken up by someone talking. He sits up in his bed quickly, staring at the man in his bathroom. When his eyes adjust, he instantly recognizes them.

“Fucking hell, Jisoo. What are you doing?” Hansol asks, getting up and walking to the door.

“Seungkwan told me about last night. I'd love to get your side of the story though. Since you saw all the action.” Jisoo smiles.

“Nothing to talk about. It's gone now.”

“I'm going to cleanse your room. I don't want to hear a no this time.”

Jisoo sets a bag on Hansol's bed. He gets out a bible and a bottle of holy water. Hansol tries to get him to stop but he won't listen. Eventually, Hansol gives up and leaves his room. He sits on the couch for an hour as Jisoo cleanses the room. Seungkwan awkwardly walks out, trying to avoid Hansol. He sneaks to the kitchen but is noticed when he opens the fridge. Turning around, he sees Hansol sitting at the counter, making him almost drop the carton of juice.

“I told you not to call him.” Hansol says, glaring.

“Christ, I forgot how fast you are.” Seungkwan says, setting the juice down. “I'm sorry. But that thing was too close for comfort.”

“Well, now I can't go into my room. Baby priest is cleansing it.”

“We'll switch rooms for a month. I promise you I won't call him again.”

They are interrupted by Jisoo walking into the kitchen. He smiles, wrapping his arm around Hansol. Hansol feels his skin burn under his shirt from the holy water left on Jisoo’s hand. He forces a smile and thanks him for everything. Seungkwan offers him a drink but he turns it down.

“Hey, Hansol why don't we get dinner tonight? I haven't seen you in forever, I'd love to catch up.” Jisoo suggest, looking at Hansol with puppy dog eyes.

“Oh, uh, sure. Just text me, I guess.” Hansol replies, keeping his head down.

Jisoo thanks him and leaves happily. Hansol looks up to Seungkwan who is trying to hide his laughter. He stops when Hansol's eyes darken, quickly apologizing before pouring himself a drink. Hansol goes back to normal, walking away towards the rooms. He stops at this doorway, seeing if he can walk in. As he steps in, he instantly feels his body burn. His veins turn black as he pulls away and he breathes hard. Seungkwan watches behind him, trying not to feel bad. He goes up to him and offers to get whatever he needed out of there for him.

“Is it possible to un-cleanse a room?” Hansol asks, walking over to Seungkwan’s room.

He flops down on the bed and looks at this phone. Jisoo texted him the time and place for dinner. Seungkwan walks in, holding multiple outfits in his arms. He sets them beside Hansol and sighs.

“What do you want to wear on your date, tonight?” Seungkwan asks, smiling.

“It's not a date. I can't date him.” Hansol says, looking through the clothes. He picks an outfit and begins to change. “Besides, holy boy would probably kill me if he knew about me.”

“Opposites attract?” Seungkwan shrugs. “Look, you both like each other and you know it.”

“I never said I liked him. Just that I have a thing for young priests.”

Seungkwan rolls his eyes and turns around when Hansol begins to change his pants. He tries to turn back around before he's done, making him yell out. Seungkwan apologizes and leaves to get Hansol’s coat and wallet from his room. When he comes back, Hansol is in the bathroom brushing his hair.

“You know, for a _not date_ , you're dolling yourself up quite a bit.” Seungkwan says, leaning in the doorway.

“I just want to look good for the waitstaff. If they give me the right look, I'll tip them big.” Hansol replies, smirking to his reflection.

“God, I hate you.”

Hansol walks down the street, towards the main road. He hails a taxi and gets in, setting his course to the restaurant. Halfway there, his phone rings. When fumbles to pick it up, answering it quickly once he has it. Jisoo has already gotten a table for them and wants to know what Hansol wants to drink. He tells him to get any glass of red wine, letting him know he was close. When he hangs up, he catches the driver looking back at him.

“Eyes on the road buddy, I'm not for sale.” Hansol says before texting Seungkwan.

As Hansol enters the restaurant, all he can hear is loud conversations. He spots Jisoo across the room, looking down at his phone. Hansol walks across the floor, noticing how oddly empty the place is. His head continues to fill with loud noise as if the place was full. Jisoo looks up as Hansol reaches the table and smiles. He gestures for him to sit, and offers him a menu. A waiter comes up and takes their order before leaving them alone again. Jisoo tries not to stare at Hansol as he plays with his sleeve.

“So, how was your trip?” Jisoo finally starts the conversation.

“Ah it wasn't what I expected it to be. Turns out no one decided to tell me that my family home burned down.” Hansol speaks quietly.

“Oh I'm sorry-”

“With my family still in it.”

“Hansol, I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry. If you want to come to church with me, we can pray they find a good place in heaven.”

“God you're hot when you talk religion.” Hansol accidentally says out loud.

“What?”

Hansol shakes his head and pretends he said nothing, taking a sip of wine. Jisoo laughs awkwardly and takes a drink as well. He clears his throat before leaning backwards. Hansol looks at him, wondering why Jisoo is being so awkward. The waiter brings their food so they stop talking while they eat. Every few minutes the restaurant sounds loud to Hansol. He puts his fork down and grabs his head, making Jisoo stare in concern. His eyes darken making him close them quickly and put his head on the table. Jisoo stands up and walks over to his side of the table. He asks what's wrong but Hansol ignores him. The air gets cold, making Hansol quickly stand up and throw two $20 bills on the table. He grabs Jisoo by the wrist and pulls him out.

Jisoo winces at Hansol's incredible strength. When Hansol realizes his grip, he lets go and apologizes. He takes a few steps away from the door and lights a cigarette. Jisoo tells him to walk around the corner to smoke. When they do, Jisoo pulls a pack of cigarettes out from his jacket. Hansol stares at him with one eyebrow raised.

“Hong Jisoo, since when do you smoke?” Hansol asks, trying to hide his smirk.

Jisoo sighs and takes a long drag of his cigarette. “Since when have you been _this_?”

Hansol looks at him, trying to understand what he means. “What do you mean, Jisoo?” He takes a step back.

“It's obvious that you're not human. I mean who denies having their room cleansed for three years straight? But also Seungkwan told me.”

The two stare at each other for a few minutes, letting their cigarettes burn out. Hansol blinks hard and looks around awkwardly, trying to find the right words to say. Jisoo begins to walk down the alley towards the parking lot, but is stopped by Hansol grabbing his arm. He cries out and tries to pry his fingers off. Hansol pushes him back against the wall and glares deep into his eyes. His eyes darken again as he gets closer to Jisoo’s body. Jisoo begins to panic, trying to get away. He holds his hand up to Hansol's chest and tries to push him off. Hansol leans forward and smiles.

“I'm not anything, Jisoo.” Hansol tries to calm himself. “Now. We are going to go back to your place and hang out. Sound good?”

Jisoo breathes hard. “Yes that's fine! Please just let go. You’re hurting me.”

Hansol’s eyes go back to normal and he lets go. Jisoo jumps to the side and catches his breath. The two quickly walk to Jisoo’s car, Jisoo clutching his cross necklace. They get to the car but Hasnol gets in the driver’s seat instead. He unlocks the passenger side door for Jisoo, who hesitates to get in at first. The ride is extremely quiet, the only noise being the wind from the windows being rolled down. Hansol smokes one more cigarette before they reach Jisoo’s apartment. Jisoo nervously bites at his lip as they pull into the parking lot. He watches Hansol get out and walk around to his side, opening the door. They walk up the stairs and down the hall towards the apartment.

Jisoo hangs his coat on a hook, carefully watching Hansol do the same. He swallows hard as he walks into his living room. Before he can turn around towards Hansol, he’s pulled back. Hansol has his hand wrapped around Jisoo’s throat, while the other hand travels up his chest. Jisoo stiffens when he feels Hansol rip his necklace off and throw it to the floor. He turns Jisoo around to face him, his hand traveling down to Jisoo’s hip. His heart beats fast as he pushes Jisoo back into the couch, getting on top of him. He takes his belt off and folds it in half.

“Here, bite it.This is going to hurt.” Hansol tells him, forcing it in his mouth. “Since you know about me, I have to make you my own.”

He holds Jisoo’s jaw when he tries to look away. Apologizing, he rolls his sleeve up and hold his hand to Jisoo’s shoulder. Jisoo cries out as Hansol begins to burn his handprint into his skin. He muffles a few curses before throwing his head back. Hansol pulls away and takes the belt back. Tears fall down Jisoo’s cheeks as he looks over at the wound. He looks up at Hansol, afraid of what he’ll do next. Jisoo is surprised when Hansol pulls him into his chest and breathes hard.

“I’m sorry, Jisoo. I wish I didn’t have to do that.” Hansol cries softly.

“So this is the real mark of the beast, huh?” Jisoo jokes, still in shock.

“If I want you to do something, I have all power to make you do it. But I have never abused that. This is why I didn’t want to tell you.”

“Did you have to do this to Seungkwan, too?” Jisoo blinks as Hansol nods. “How am I supposed to run my church with this?”

Hansol lowers his head and sighs. He feels Jisoo wrap his arm around his torso. Jisoo tells Hansol to look at him. His heart speeds as Hansol meets his eyes. He caresses his face before pulling him closer. Hansol freezes when his lips almost touch Jisoo’s. Jisoo exhales as he closes his eyes and leans in to kiss him. They pull back when a spark of electricity runs through their lips. Hansol stares at him for a few seconds, before going in for a second attempt. Pain shoots through both of their bodies, forcing Hansol to get off of Jisoo. He takes a step back and walks to the door, putting his shoes and coat on. Jisoo tries to stop him but fails as the door is slammed in his face.

Seungkwan sits on Hansol’s bed, playing a game on his phone when he hears the front door close. Hansol throws his shoes at the wall and walks to the kitchen. He finds a bottle of whiskey and pours himself a glass. Seungkwan walks in to see him with his head on the table.

“Was he really that bad in bed?” Seungkwan asks, walking over to him.

Hansol throws his hand up, causing Seungkwan to fly back into the counter. “Why the fuck did you tell him?”

Seungkwan coughs and tries to catch his breath. “He was going to find out eventually.”

“And I just had to mark a fucking priest.”

“What is so bad about owning the little priest boy you’re so horny for? He’s your pet now.”

“If I wanted a pet I would have one. He’s different. He spends his time banishing things like me and I just ruined that.”

Hansol finishes his drink before walking towards Seungkwan’s bedroom. He locks the door and goes into the bathroom to get a shower. The shower starts to warm as he begins to undress. When he steps in, the water feels like needles but he stays under it.

Jisoo stares at the wall for what seems like hours. His focus is jarred when he hears a knock on the door. He gets up and opens the door, holding his shoulder. A rush of cold pushes him back, making him close the door quickly. He looks around the room when he hears voices behind him. A dark figure forms in front of him, causing the air to thicken. Jisoo stumbles back, trying to breathe. The figure puts its hand up and caresses his face. His cheek begins to burn but he's unable to move. He screams but the figure grabs his throat, causing him to go silent. It lifts him in the air, making him struggle to break free. His head begins to tighten from the lack of oxygen.

Before Jisoo passes out, he hears another knock on the door. Unable to yell out, he kicks backwards, hitting the wood. Hansol stares, confused for a second before trying to open the door. His hand gets shocked, making him panic. He lines his shoulder up to the door and rams into it. The door flies open and he sees Jisoo being held in the air. His body is limp but the figure keeps him up. Hansol yells and runs towards the figure. He grabs it and throws it across the room, causing Jisoo to fall to the floor. The figure flies out the door, making it slam behind it. Hansol rushes to Jisoo, pulling him into his lap. He tries to slap him awake but fails, getting his phone out to call Seungkwan.

“Seung! Please come to Jisoo's!” Hansol yells out, looking down towards Jisoo. “Come on, Jisoo. Wake up.”

“What? What happened?” Seungkwan asks, jumping up to grab his keys.

“Just hurry up! Junhui got him!”

Seungkwan starts his car and speeds off towards Jisoo's. “Who now?”

“The thing. You know it has a fucking name!”

“Will you please stop yelling at me? I'm already speeding for you.”

Hansol apologizes and hangs up, throwing the phone beside him. He holds Jisoo by his head, trying not to panic even more. His hand rests on his cheek, over the burn. Within minutes, Seungkwan burst later through the door. He stares at Hansol then looks down to Jisoo. Hansol picks Jisoo up and carries him down towards Seungkwan's car. They lay him in the backseat before getting in the front. Seungkwan stares awkwardly, realizing he has no idea where to go.

“Just go to the shop.” Hansol tells him. “Junhui can’t get in there.”

Seungkwan speeds off, trying to look back at Jisoo every few minutes. “So, it’s called Junhui?”

“I guess. I think that’s what Jisoo said.”

“So the priest knew more about a demon than an actual demon?”

“I never had a chance to stop and ask for its damned name.”

Seungkwan shrugs and pulls in front of the store. They get out and Hansol hands Seungkwan the keys, telling him to not set off the alarm. He grabs Jisoo and pulls him to his chest. As they walk in, Jisoo gasps and pushes away, causing him to drop to the floor. Hansol stares, wide eyed, as he coughs up a black liquid before going unconscious. Seungkwan yells out and backs away, behind the counter. Hansol takes his jacket off and throws it to the side, leaning down to Jisoo. He shakes as he holds the back of Jisoo’s head, wiping away the liquid with his other hand.

“Um. I have no idea what to do.” Hansol begins to panic.

 

 


End file.
